


Sloth Speed

by kristen999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to impress upon Steve the benefits of slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloth Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mischief5 for the beta.

***

Weekends were for lounging in bed and knowing there wasn't anywhere urgent to go. This was an absolute truth in Danny's world, except when one side of the bed was vacant, the warmth from where Steve had slept slowly fading away. He sighed, not wanting to do more than sprawl and bask in the feeling of serenity. But a half-empty bed was a lonely one. 

Annoyed at being deprived of the luxury of sleeping in after a grueling week, Danny rolled onto his feet and scratched his ass through his boxers. He skipped the shower for the siren call of coffee and poured himself a strong, steaming cup with three spoonfuls of sugar and splash of cream. 

As he sipped the nectar of the gods, he watched a familiar shape gradually emerge from the ocean and cross the lanai. Steve walked through the French doors in wet blue swim trunks that hung low on his hips, drops of water beading down his chest and back. His wet skin somehow made the swirls of ink over his arms and shoulders even more vibrant. Danny felt a wave of heat sweep over him.

Steve gave him a sly smile. "Morning, Danno."

Danny watched Steve walk toward the living room, leaving him with a half empty cup of java and a sudden morning arousal. 

He rose out of his chair and gamely followed Steve. "Good morning? That's how I'm greeted at this ungodly hour, after I was promised a lazy day. Lazy, Steve. Sloth speed."

"Mmm-mmm," Steve said, not sounding all that apologetic. 

Steve rubbed a towel over his spiky air and tossed it onto the recliner, making Danny's eyebrows shoot up in disbelief, because didn't that violate some sacred McGarrett rule of tidiness? Danny's jaw might have even dropped a little as Steve _strolled_ toward the sofa. 

Danny associated Steve with action: firing weapons, hand-to-hand combat, everything done with a sharp focus like the burst from a flare gun against the darkness. And to watch him so casual, so loose-limbed as he slouched on the sofa in his wet swim trunks made Danny's brain short-circuit.

"You just tracked water all over the floor, and if you think I'm going to sit on a damp sofa with you, think again, buddy."

Steve slumped further into the sofa, stretching out all that tanned muscle, his long thighs splayed open in invitation. He watched Danny through those ridiculous long eyelashes, mouth curled into a knowing smile. "Who said anything about sitting?”

Danny got hard so quickly that his vision grayed around the edges. The bastard – Steve did this on purpose, interrupting his coffee, fully aware of Danny's weakness this early. 

It only took him a few seconds to straddle Steve's lap and slide his hands through Steve's short damp hair. "I hate you."

"Hate is such a strong word."

"Shut up," Danny mumbled.

Steve kissed him, sliding his hands around Danny's shoulders, down his back. Steve was a full-body kisser, wrapping his ginormous arms tighter around Danny's waist, hands cupping his ass. They did little more than inhale each other's breath, losing themselves in the lazy touch of lips and tongues.

Danny wanted to feel and tease every inch of Steve's warm body. He flattened both palms on Steve's skin, sliding them slowly over his chest and sides, the press of Steve's cock, half-hard against his thigh, shooting a flash of liquid heat down his spine. 

But Steve managed to keep his breathing steady throughout all of Danny's eager attention and that was like a call to arms, a challenge to Danny's artful skills. So, his mouth followed his hands, trailing his tongue down all that exposed flesh, mouthing Steve's nipples, swirling his tongue around them with agonizing care until he felt Steve's body shiver, then kissed gently down his belly while Steve began moaning and whispering something that sounded a little like Danny's name.

"Did you say something, Steven?" Danny teased. 

And Steve stared through his half-lidded eyes, his chest rising and falling in rapid breaths, his face previously flushed from swimming, now even a rosier pink. "Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"God. Don't stop, Danny."

Danny had no intention of stopping, but he would make it torturous, make Steve beg even more. Danny went to his knees while Steve spread his thighs out even further, his cock at full attention against the fabric of his shorts. Danny looked up and stared at Steve while he grasped the edge of his swim trunks, enthralled by the desire reflected in Steve's expression. 

Feeling his chest swell with unspeakable emotion, Danny tugged Steve's trunks down, over his hips, nails just barely scraping the skin. Steve gasped, shifted, shuddered. Danny leaned forward and kissed Steve's erection, licking it with measured intent from balls to tip. Danny focused completely on Steve's cock, teasing the head leisurely, sliding his lips down each side of the shaft, loving it with his lips and his tongue. 

"Shit!" Steve yelled, bucking his hips.

Encouraged at Steve's response, Danny sucked and licked, setting a pace between teasing and urgent and perilously close to a slow crawl. He couldn't make out what Steve was saying, but it was the best nonsense he'd ever heard. 

Danny pulled Steve's cock deep into his mouth, into his throat, and Steve gasped, his panting echoing throughout the living room. It was music to Danny's ears, hearing all of Steve's needy noises, knowing he was the one responsible for Steve losing control like this, abandoning himself in full want.

Steve moaned, "Danny, Danny, c'mon, c'mon…"

Danny pulled off to murmur, "Sloth speed, Steven."

"You bastard."

Danny grinned and kept a measured, steady pace, relishing the taste of Steve mixed with the ocean salt that clung to Steve's skin. Steve dug his fingers into Danny's shoulder, his arms trembling, his mouth lax and beautiful. And Danny loved watching Steve teeter on the edge of bliss, so he touched and tantalized the base of Steve's cock with his fingers where his mouth couldn't reach, massaging a sensitive spot along the inside of Steve's thigh. Danny felt the pulse point quicken as he rubbed it up and down with deliberate circles.

And it only took a few seconds before Steve jerked and seized into Danny's mouth. Steve's whole body jack-knifed, his fingers curling into Danny's muscles so hard, it'd leave a spectacular set of bruises. But Danny didn’t care, and he pulled away, swallowing and licking his lips, too enthralled with watching Steve's body tremble in pleasure, his face gorgeously relaxed.

After a moment, Steve slowly regained his breath, and he ran his fingers through Danny's hair, then touched Danny's face. "Come here," he said, his voice ragged. 

Steve pulled Danny forward, practically draping Danny's body's on top of him. Steve kissed him with such eagerness that Danny wanted to tell him to slow down, but the words got lost in his brain with every stroke of Steve's tongue.

Then Steve slid a hand between their bodies and started to rub Danny through his boxers, somehow making Danny even harder than he was before. He heard his breath catching, could feel sweat trickle down his back.

Steve was suddenly impatient and he grabbed Danny by the shoulders, manhandling him.

"What the hell –" But Steve flipped Danny over onto his back in one swift motion, the idiot leaning over him with a giant smile. "Seriously? You couldn't just ask to switch places?"

Steve answered by yanking Danny's boxers down, the action sending a spike of adrenaline through his body and into his groin. 

"You like that?" Steve asked, grinning wickedly, not even giving Danny a second to respond when Steve slid his hand down to cup Danny's balls. 

Steve squeezed him, gently first, then harder, making Danny pant in growing ecstasy. "Fuck, yeah, Steve."

Steve opened his hand and slid it loosely up Danny's cock, tightening his fingers around the head. Danny thrust himself against Steve's palm, and Steve began to roughly jack Danny in rhythm.

"God," Danny whispered just as Steve found Danny's lips. 

The world narrowed to his cock in Steve's hand and the feel of Steve's amazing tongue in his mouth. And everything, all his nerves, all his muscles were caught in a blissful charge of electricity, spots dancing across his vision, his heart banging inside his chest. Steve tightened his hand and did this amazing thing with his thumb and Danny's breath hitched one final time as Steve jerked him off with several long pulls. 

Danny yelled something unintelligible, his body melting into the sofa as all his muscles went lax, his ears filled with a light buzzing sound.

When the sounds of the ocean finally replaced the noise in his head, Danny felt something soft rub across his belly, cleaning him up, before Steve draped his body behind him, tucking him close. "I think you're right," Steve whispered. "We'll take it easy today. What speed did you call it?"

"Sloth," Danny answered, snuggling against Steve's body and closing his eyes. 

***  
fini-

I've never written a PWP before and I really wanted to give it a try. Thank you to my enablers esteefee and mischief5 :)


End file.
